Aveux
by kaelys
Summary: L'arrivée d'un jeune français chez les Toya va dévoiler quelques vérités cachées...


CHAPITRE 1

La lumière s'engouffre insolemment dans la pièce endormie et je m'éveille doucement. J'entends s'affairer ma mère dans la cuisine et me lève avec quelques difficultés. Il faut bien avouer que le coup de téléphone d'un ami de mon père à 3h du matin n'y est pas pour rien. Tsuno san, l'ancien rival de mon père appelait de France et bien sûr n'avait aucune idée sur le décalage horaire existant entre la France et le Japon.  
>Tout ça pour nous dire qu'un de ses élèves arrivait par le premier avion pour ses études .Et comme il ne connaissait personne au Japon, il demandait à mon père s'y nous pouvions l'héberger le temps qu'il s'acclimate. C'est intéressant, car depuis quelque temps je prend des cours de français et là je vais enfin pouvoir mettre en application les rudiments que j'ai eu bien du mal à maîtriser de cette langue si difficile. Et je vais aussi avoir une idée du niveau du go amateur en France. C'est intriguant, car si le go n'est pas très populaire en France et en Europe, le niveau amateur est très haut car il n'existe pas de professionnels. De plus, c'est un des élèves du grand Tsuno sensei.<br>Enfin, c'est pour cette raison que je me retrouve à attendre dans cette salle de l'aéroport un avion ayant plus de deux heures de retard. Tout d'un coup un bruit familier attire mon attention…

Patchi patchi patchi …

Un bruit que je pourrai reconnaître n'importe où. Deux joueurs de go se sont installés dans le fond de la salle avec un petit goban pliable et commencent une partie. Je me rapproche et suis la partie en attendant. Les deux joueurs ne sont pas mauvais du tout et c'est une belle partie. Voyant mon intérêt pour le jeu, les joueurs s'arrêtent quelques secondes :  
>- Vous savez jouer ?<br>Un peu gêné, j'acquiesce simplement d'un hochement de tête.  
>- Une partie contre le vainqueur ça vous dit ? dit le plus grand des deux qui venait de gagner avec justesse sa partie. Vous connaissez votre niveau ? Je suis 5e dan.<br>Si je connais mon niveau…  
>- Je suis deuxième dan,… professionnel, dis-je dans un murmure.<br>Etonné, il me regarde plus attentivement…  
>- Mon dieu, je ne vous avais pas reconnu Toya sensei ! s'exclame t'il. Ce serait un honneur si vous acceptiez une partie.<br>Et là, la moitié de la salle se retourne vers nous en regardant avec étonnement cet homme appeler un enfant sensei…  
>Je ne sais plus trop que faire si ce n'est accepter une partie.<br>- D'habitude contre un deuxième dan professionnel, je jouerai à deux pierres…Mais je sais que votre niveau va bien au delà, n'est-ce pas, dit-il en plaçant quatre pierres sur le goban…  
>quatre pierres, cela ne va pas être si évident… La partie est déjà bien avancée, et je viens de rattraper mon retard. L'écart se creuse petit à petit à mesure que blanc s'infiltre dans les brèches du territoire noir. Mon adversaire s'arrête en scrutant le goban…<br>- Quatre pierres, ce n'était pas suffisant…J'abandonne, vous êtes trop fort pour moi Toya sensei  
>- C'était une belle partie, dit une voix dans mon dos teintée d'un léger accent chantant.<br>Je me retourne et fait face à un grand jeune homme, mince au regard bleu-vert et aux cheveux châtains. J'avais complètement oublié l'heure…  
>- Enchanté, je suis Hugo Lane. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver autrement qu'en suivant le bruit des pierres sur un goban, Toya sensei !<br>- Monsieur Lane, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Japon, dis-je dans, je l'espère, un français correct. Je vous en prie appeler moi Akira. Je sais qu'en France, appeler une personne par son nom n'est pas très usuel.  
>- Votre français n'est pas mauvais !<br>Je souris intérieurement, s'il savait combien de fois je l'ai répété dans ma tête cette simple phrase…  
>- Je ne me permettrai de vous appeler par votre prénom que si je vous bats un jour, dit-il en rigolant.<br>- Alors appelez-moi juste Toya, je vous en prie.  
>- Si vous m'appelez juste Lane.<br>- Vous êtes venu pour vos études Lane, dis-je pour amorcer la conversation… Je dois sûrement m'être mordu la langue pour ne pas rajouter san.  
>- Je rentre en première année de biologie à Todaï.<br>- Todaï ! La meilleure université du Japon, c'est impressionnant.  
>- Et oui, en France on ne peut malheureusement pas gagner sa vie en jouant au go… Mais j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez au collège Kaïo. Vous semblez ne pas avoir voulu abandonner vos études, c'est courageux.<br>Nous arrivons devant la maison et Lane s'arrête devant la maison le regard extasié.  
>- C'est une maison magnifique !<br>Mon père qui nous attend sur les marches sourit devant l'air émerveillé de son invité.  
>- Enchanté de vous connaître Lane kun. Je vous en prie ;<br>- Je suis également enchanté de faire votre connaissance Toya Meïjin. Avoir la chance de faire mes études dans ce pays et d'y être accueilli par un de ses plus illustres représentants est un honneur.  
>- Vous pouvez considérer cette maison comme la votre.<br>- Je vous remercie beaucoup. Je m'excuse auprès de vous pour le coup de fil de maître Tsuno à 3h du matin. Il n'a aucune idée du décalage horaire qu'il existe entre le Japon et la France.  
>- Tsuno san l'a toujours été un peu décalé…<br>- Décalé…C'est exactement ça ! Veuillez me pardonner mais vous êtes exactement comme je l'imaginais. J'ai presque l'impression de vous connaître à travers le regard de Tsuno sensei ! Il disait toujours d'un air mi-sérieux mi comique « Toya sensei a une telle présence qu'il peut faire trembler tous ses adversaires avant même qu'ils prennent place devant le goban. Mais moi, il ne me fait pas peur ! ».  
>Mon père rit devant cette imitation de son ancien rival.<br>- Maintenant, que je suis en face de vous, je comprends enfin ce qu'il voulait dire.  
>L'espace d'un instant, le regard de Lane devient plus dur, le regard d'un joueur qui jauge son adversaire.<br>- J'espère que vous passerez un bon séjour chez nous, Lane kun. Restez-tant qu'il vous plaira. Akira va vous montrer votre chambre.  
>Je prends un de ses deux sacs et le conduit vers sa chambre. Il commence à ranger ses affaires puis s'exclame comme un enfant :<br>- Un goban ! C'est gentil d'y avoir penser.  
>Il l'installe au milieu de la pièce en en effleurant doucement la surface du bout des doigts.<br>Il me regarde soudain avec un regard sérieux, presque glaçant.  
>- Une partie ? Je…<br>Il allait dire quelque chose mais hésite.  
>- Je voulais dire que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas joué, qu'avec mes études j'avais de moins en moins de temps à consacrer au go…Mais c'est faux. Quand j'ai appris que j'allais sûrement avoir la possibilité de jouer contre le grand Toya Akira, je me suis entraîné comme un dingue et je n'ai jamais aussi bien joué de ma vie. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vaut mon niveau ici, au Japon. Je dois savoir quel est l'écart entre nous !<br>Un peu décontenancé, j'accepte la partie.

J'ai gagné. Mais c'était loin d'être une victoire éclatante. J'ai joué de toute ma force et j'ai gagné de 6,5 mokus. Il a largement le niveau d'un pro, pas assez fort pour me vaincre, mais trop pour que je lui accorde une seule pierre de handicap.  
>Il regarde le goban :<br>- Maintenant, je sais.  
>Soudain, il éclate de rire.<br>- C'est la première fois en un an que je perds une vraie partie à égalité !  
>- Même contre Tsuno sensei !<br>- Je parlais de parties à égalité…  
>- En tout cas, je pense que vais encore attendre un peu avant de défier ton père…<br>- Vous savez, moi aussi j'ai perdu contre Akira lors de ma dernière partie, dit-une voix dans son dos.  
>Il se retourne et pâlit.<br>- Oui, mais j'ai perdu de 6,5 mokus.  
>- A égalité, et je ne l'ai absolument pas ménagé, ajoutais-je.<br>- 6,5 mokus, à égalité…Impressionnant, même parmi les jeunes pros, il y en a peu qui peuvent se permettre de jouer d'égal à égal avec Akira. J'aurais plaisir à faire une partie avec vous un de ces jours !  
>- Je vous remercie, dit-il en français soudain à court de mots.<p>

Après que mon père ait prit congé, nous discutons sur la partie. Je lui explique les quelques petites erreurs qu'il a commises et qui lui ont coûté la victoire.  
>- Tu as de la chance d'avoir un père aussi génial, dit-il.<br>Ce couplet je le connais déjà par cœur. Que j'ai de la chance d'avoir le plus grand joueur du Japon comme père, qu'avec un tel père, il est normal que je sois à ce niveau. Comme si être arrivé à ce niveau m'avait été octroyé dès ma naissance, que je n'avais…  
>- Il est si fier de son fils, que je crois que si je t'avais battu, il m'aurait proposé une deuxième partie dans l'instant pour laver ton honneur !<br>Là sur le coup, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je ne m'y attendais pas.  
>- En tout cas, il va falloir que tu m'entraînes si je ne veux pas être ridicule devant ton père ! Au fait, est-ce que je pourrai me connecter, j'ai un ami avec qui je joue souvent au go sur le net qui habite à Tokyo et que j'aimerai contacter si c'était possible.<br>- Bien sûr. Vous…  
>- Tu, je t'en prie dis-moi au moins tu en français ! En France on ne vouvoie que les gens que l'on ne connaît pas, ou que l'on respecte beaucoup.<br>Je souris en pensant qu'il a dit « Je vous remercie » à mon père.  
>- Tu joues souvent sur le net.<br>- Oui, c'est la seule façon de rencontrer des gens très fort, car en France, c'est pas évident. En France, si tu parles d'échec, tout le monde connaît, mais si tu parles de go. Mes propres parents pensent que c'est « un peu comme le jeu de dames ». Et justement, j'ai un ami très fort sur Tokyo à qui je dois une revanche en personne. Il se fait appeler Zelda.

CHAPITRE 2

Waya était en train de regarder sur le net si une de ses connaissances était connectée. Après une rapide inspection, il vit un nom familier dans la liste. Saway. C'était un des rares joueurs contre qui il perdait aussi souvent qu'il ne gagnait, c'était toujours intéressant de jouer contre lui. Il lui proposa une partie, mais Saway refusa.  
>- Zelda, je te propose mieux qu'une partie sur le net….<br>- Mieux…  
>- Je suis en ce moment à Tokyo. Je suis hébergé par des amis et je me suis dit qu'on pouvait se rencontrer pour faire connaissance en personne et peut être faire une partie …<br>- T'es sur Tokyo ! Génial ! Rendez-vous devant le siège de la fédération de go dans deux heures. Ca te va ?  
>- Pas de problème. A tout de suite, J'ai hâte de voir à quoi tu ressembles !<br>- Moi aussi ! A tout à l'heure.  
>Saway ! Un joueur très fort. Il avait hâte de le voir en personne et de se mesurer à lui.<p>

Deux heures plus tard, devant le siège de la fédération, Waya attendait avec anxiété la venus de Saway. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années s'avança. Waya hésita :  
>- Saway ?<br>L'homme le regarda sans comprendre…  
>C'était pas lui.<br>- Je ne pensais pas que tu m'imaginais si vieux Zelda !  
>Surpris, il se retourne. Un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que lui, le regard clair, les cheveux châtains, se tenait devant lui.<br>- Saway ! Bienvenue à Tokyo !  
>Et derrière, se tenait Toya !<br>- Toya !  
>- Waya.<br>- Vous vous connaissez ?  
>Soudain Hugo s'arrête et examine Waya en détail…<br>- Waya, 1er dan ! Tu es Waya 1er dan ! J'ai vu ta photo dans Go weekly ! Tu es pro et tu me l'avais jamais dit !  
>- Etant donné que tu me bats régulièrement sur le net, je me suis dit que si je te disais que j'étais pro, tu me croirais pas…<br>Hugo éclate de rire devant l'air abattu de son ami.  
>- Au fait, ajouta Waya, j'ai donné rendez-vous à un de mes amis qui est aussi pro. Mais comme d'habitude, il est encore en retard !<p>

- Qui est en retard, demanda Shindo. Il est juste l'heure.  
>Soudain son regard croise celui de Toya…<br>- Toya !  
>- Shindo.<br>- Shindo 1er dan ! Je suis impressionné ! J'ai vu votre partie contre Toya Meijin…  
>Shindo baisse la tête en s'attendant aux habituelles remarques du genre…Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Ou pire, c'était pas très bon, comme lui avait dit certaines personnes avec un air condescendant révoltant…<br>-C'était vraiment audacieux. Face à un tel adversaire, c'était vraiment très risqué et je regrette presque que ça n'ai pas marché. Pourtant c'en était pas loin. Vraiment ! J'ai hâte de voir vos prochaines parties !  
>Hikaru le regarda plus attentivement, surpris. Qui était en face de lui pour avoir pu lire aussi loin dans le jeu de Sai.<br>- J'espère que nous pourrons jouer une partie bientôt.  
>Akira lève la tête. Une partie contre Lane et Shindo lui permettrait enfin de connaître le niveau de son rival.<br>- Vous jouez aussi sur le net Shindo, demanda Lane.  
>- J'y joue de temps en temps.<br>- Allez, je vous invite à manger. On pourra discuter tranquillement, parce que j'ai quelque chose à vous dire qui vous intéressera sûrement !  
>Shindo s'apprêta à réclamer ses ramen quand Waya l'en empêcha de justesse.<br>- Si tu prononces ce mot encore une fois, je t'étrangle !Je veux des sushis ! Sushis !  
>- Ok ! Nigiri !<p>

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent dans le restaurant de ramen préféré d'Hikaru et Waya assit devant son bol fumant ne semblait pas réellement ravi.  
>- Tu te trouves devant l'ingrédient principal de l'alimentation de Shindo, dit Waya d'un air désabusé. Alors c'est quoi cette nouvelle que tu voulais nous annoncer.<br>- Tu te souviens de ce que veux dire mon surnom sur le net.  
>- Bien sûr. SAï Where Are You , Saway…<br>Là Hikaru est presque en train de s'étouffer avec son 3e bol de ramen.  
>- Shindo, ça va s'exclame Waya. Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'empiffrer ainsi !<br>- Vous avez joué contre Saï, demanda Akira.  
>- 2 fois j'ai eu cette chance ! Et j'ai vu presque toutes ses parties ! C'est un joueur extraordinaire ! Mais ce que je voulais dire c'est que j'ai une piste sérieuse pour retrouver Saï.<br>Waya et Toya remarquèrent dans la seconde le regard vide de Shindo et le tremblement dans sa voix.  
>- Une piste sérieuse ?<br>- Oui. J'ai un ami spécialiste en informatique qui a réussi à remonter le signal de l'ordinateur qu'utilisait Saï et à obtenir l'adresse IP de cet ordinateur. Il s'agit d'un ordinateur qui appartient à un cybercafé qui se trouve non loin d'ici. Etant donné que Saï a passé tous ses après midi pendant près de deux mois dans ce café sur le même ordinateur, il y aura certainement quelqu'un qui l'aura vu, qui se souviendra de lui. En plus il est fort possible, qu'il faille s'inscrire dans ce genre de café…  
>- Allons-y maintenant s'exclama Waya.<br>Ils sortirent du restaurant et Shindo, pâle comme un linge les suivi quelques pas en arrière.  
>- Shindo, tout va bien, demanda Toya.<br>Shindo perdu dans ses pensées sursauta.  
>- J'aurai du m'arreter au 2e bol …<br>Toya ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder Shindo dans les yeux. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant le cybercafé dans lequel il avait vu Shindo, il y a près de deux ans qu'il commença à réaliser. Il allait enfin avoir la preuve de ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis si longtemps, de ce qui l'avait fait se précipiter dans ce cybercafé il y'a deux ans…  
>Pourtant, il sentait que la réalité était loin d'être aussi simple.<p>

« A trop poursuivre mon ombre… méfies toi, c'est moi qui te surpasserai un jour »

Une fois dans le cybercafé, Hugo et Waya étaient en train de demander des renseignements au gérant pour obtenir les adresses IP des différents ordinateurs.  
>Toya savait de quel ordinateur il s'agissait. Il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier.<br>- C'est celui-là n'est-ce pas, dit-il en montrant du doigt l'ordinateur devant lequel il l'avait surprit.  
>Sans répondre, il baisse la tête et s'enfuit à toute jambe.<br>- Shindo !  
>Waya et Lane le regardèrent courir …<br>- Alors c'est bien lui ! S'exclamèrent en cœur Toya et Waya.

CHAPITRE 3

Leurs regards étonnés se croisent l'espace d'une seconde…  
>- Comment l'as-tu deviné ? demanda Toya.<br>- Plusieurs petites choses étranges…  
>- C'est un euphémisme quand on parle de Shindo !<br>- Vous voulez dire que Shindo est Saï ! s'exclama Lane.  
>- J'ai l'impression que c'est plus complexe, dit Toya, c'est comme s'il…<br>- …y avait deux Shindo, finit Waya. Hikaru, le jeune professionnel et Saï dans l'ombre. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi son style ressemble de plus en plus à celui de Saï et toutes ses petites bizzareries. Le premier jour où il est devenu inseï, il nous a raconté que le grand Toya Akira avait participé à un tournoi scolaire uniquement pour l'affronter, en tant que troisième capitaine ! Puis après l'avoir vu jouer, on s'était dit que c'était sûrement une vantardise de nouveau venu. Mais quand j'ai vu ton attitude au tournoi des jeunes lions et que même Ogata sensei s'était déplacé pour le voir jouer, j'ai commencé à douter. Et un jour, alors que je parlais de Saï, je racontais à je ne sais plus qui que je pensais que Saï était un enfant car il m'avait écrit « Je suis balèze, hein ! », Shindo s'est exclamé « Tu es Zelda ! ». Comment pouvait-il être au courant de ma conversation avec Saï. Il m'a dit qu'il avait surprit quelqu'un qui jouait au go sur le net, que ça l'avait intéressé et qu'il avait suivi la partie. Je l'ai cru, parce que s'il avait été Saï, je n'aurai jamais pu le battre ! Mais il s'est mis à progresser si vite et son style ressemblait tant à celui de Saï, et étrangement aussi à celui Shusaaku Honimbô…  
>- La première fois que j'ai joué avec Shindo, c'était il y a plus de deux ans, avant qu'il ne devienne inseï. Il ne savait même pas tenir une pierre correctement et il s'est payé le luxe de me faire du go pédagogique ! J'étais effondré, cet enfant qui avait mon age et qui n'avait jamais joué, il ne connaissait même pas la règle du komi, me faisait du go pédagogique. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il revienne jouer, mais il ne revenait pas. Alors j'ai pris les devants, je l'ai retrouvé et je lui ai demandé une autre partie. J'étais persuadé d'avoir perdu parce que je l'avais sous estimé. Il m'a complètement écrasé. J'étais anéanti ! C'était comme si un mur infranchissable se dressait devant moi ! Encore une fois, je l'ai attendu, et encore une fois, il n'est pas revenu. Je suis même allé le chercher dans son collège. Et là, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jouer contre moi. Qu'il voulait s'entraîner avec son ami pour le tournoi des collèges. Il semblait avoir peur de moi, alors qu'il était à cent lieues au dessus de moi ! J'ai décidé de participer au tournoi, je suis rentré dans le club de go de Kaïo et là j'ai appris que Shindo participait au tournoi en tant que 3e capitaine ! J'ai du supplier notre professeur pour être 3e capitaine et pouvoir l'affronter…Mais là, j'ai rarement été aussi déçu. Il n'était pas plus fort qu'un novice ! Où était passé le joueur extraordinaire qui m'avait anéanti lors de nos deux premières parties, puis Saï est apparu. Saï dont le style me rappelait tant Shindo. Depuis j'ai toujours gardé un œil sur lui, et si le niveau qu'il avait lors du tournoi des collèges était son réel niveau, et non celui de Saï, alors ça veut dire qu'il a progressé plus vite que n'importe qui ! J'ai vu sa partie contre l'inseï coréen par Yun sensei…<br>- Il faut retrouver Shindo, il nous doit une sérieuse explication ! dit Waya.  
>A l'extérieur, la pluie se mit à tomber comme si le ciel pleurait. Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de Shindo. Mais il n'était pas rentré. Ils le cherchèrent à la fédération, il n'était pas là, ni dans son collège.<br>- J'ai une idée, dit Lane. Il n'y aurait pas un monument ou quoi que ce soit se rapportant à Shusakuu Honimbô à Tokyo…  
>- La tombe de Shusakuu ! s'exclama Toya…<p>

CHAPITRE 4

Ils approchaient de la tombe, la pluie tombant de plus en plus fort, lorsqu'ils entendirent des éclats de voix. C'était Shindo. Ils s'arrêtèrent. En pleine nuit, ils ne pouvaient le voir, mais ils pouvaient l'entendre.

- Saï ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ! Je suis complètement coincé Saï! Tout ça parce que j'ai voulu jouer par moi-même. Tout ça parce que j'ai cru qu'un jour je pourrai atteindre le niveau de Toya par moi-même. Tout ça parce que je voulais mériter son regard si sérieux. Quel égoïste je fais ! J'aurai du te laisser jouer toutes les parties ! Tu es un vrai génie et tout le monde te recherche, alors que moi je ne suis rien d'autre que Shindo Hikaru, un sale gamin égoïste au rêve inaccessible. Je comprend maintenant pourquoi Torajirô t'a laissé toutes ses parties. Il connaissait ton niveau dès le départ alors que moi je ne connaissais rien au go. Il aurait mieux fallu que tu sois avec Toya ou Waya.

- Leur dire la vérité ! Tu es fou Saï !

- Je me demande bien qui est fou ici, dit Waya.  
>- Waya…Toya…Saway…Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ?<br>- Depuis assez longtemps pour se poser des questions sur ta santé mentale ! Je crois que tu nous dois une bonne explication ! Es-tu Saï ?  
>- Non. Je ne suis que Shindo Hikaru. Saï est en moi, mais ce n'est pas moi !<br>- C'est comme une sorte de double personnalité, dit Lane.  
>- Je ne suis pas Schizophrène ! Venez, vous allez comprendre, nous allons jouer une partie et vous allez comprendre !<p>

Au salon de go de Toya, Shindo mit trois goban côte à côte et s'installa sur une chaise dos tourné au goban…  
>- Tu veux jouer contre nous trois en aveugle ! s'exclama Waya.<br>- En aveugle…Non pas vraiment…Et ce n'est pas moi qui vais jouer, c'est Saï. Pour une fois, je n'aurai pas à porter tes pierres Saï.  
>- Bonne partie…<br>Toya fut le premier à jouer et avant qu'il annonce sa position, Shindo donna son coup. Dès que le claquement de la pierre sur le goban se faisait entendre, Shindo jouait sans une erreur et il menait les trois parties !  
>Shindo se retourna face à ses amis horrifiés.<br>- Vous croyez que la schizophrénie peut expliquer ça ? Saï est en moi, mais ce n'est pas moi. Maintenant je pense que vous pouvez entendre mon histoire…

CHAPITRE 5

Je viens de tout leur dire. Ma rencontre avec Saï, le goban de Torajirô, mes premières parties, les parties sur le net. Maintenant, je ne sais pas s'ils vont complètement croire mon histoire, je ne sais pas si je pourrais me croire moi même si la situation était inversée, mais après ma petite démonstration, je sais qu'ils me prennent au moins au sérieux.

- Ca explique tout, dit Toya, même si ça paraît complètement fou ! Saï, un fantôme qui aurait hanté Shusaaku Honimbô !  
>- Je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir permis de jouer à loisir contre Saï, ce n'est juste ni envers vous, ni envers Saï. Je ne pourrai jamais atteindre son niveau. Je ne jouerai plus, je vous laisserai jouer toutes les parties que vous voulez contre lui. Tout ce que je voulais c'était jouer, mais je ne fais pas le poids. C'était égoïste de ma part de priver le monde du go d'un tel génie…<br>- Shindo, tu te rend compte à quel point tu as progressé en moins de trois ans ! Ta progression est véritablement extraordinaire, et celui que je considère comme mon rival, ce n'est pas Saï, mais toi Shindo Hikaru ! Tu as progressé tellement vite que je ne peux me permettre de ralentir. J'ai toujours l'impression d'entendre tes pas juste derrière moi. Alors faisons une partie, pas une partie contre Saï, une partie contre Shindo Hikaru, mon rival et montre-moi de quoi tu es capable aujourd'hui !  
>- Toya…<p>

J'ai perdu, de deux mokus et demi…Toya est vraiment fort ! Mais aujourd'hui je peux enfin rivaliser contre lui et même s'il a gagné aujourd'hui, qui sait si demain… Toya me dévisage et me dit :  
>- Je n'accepterai pas qu'une personne qui est aussi proche de mon niveau s'interdise de jouer parce qu'elle ne se trouve pas assez douée.<br>J'en ai les larmes aux yeux.  
>- Toya… C'est ton regard et le sérieux avec lequel tu as joué tes parties contre Saï qui m'ont amené dans le monde du go, et c'est encore toi qui m'y raccroche.<br>Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire couler silencieusement les larmes sur mes joues.  
>- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, ta mère s'inquiétait, dit Waya.<br>Nous sortons sous la pluie et avant de partir je me retourne vers mes amis avant de partir.  
>- Si ça vous intéresse, je vous laisserai jouer quelque fois contre Saï ! dis-je d'un air espiègle…<br>Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il n'y ait que moi qui me fasse massacrer par toi, Saï !


End file.
